


Cuddles and touches

by DamonAlbarn



Series: October Challenge [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Tom move to LA and then stuff happens between Georg and Gustav.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and touches

**Author's Note:**

> It took me aaaaages to write this holy shit.

Fans are always convinced of relationships between bandmembers. In the case of Tokio Hotel, that is not different. But, most of the time it's actually fans suspecting a relationship between Bill and Tom, like how are they even able to think about that? Or Tom and Georg. It's never Georg and Gustav, who are the best of friends to the outside world. What nobody knows, except the band and management, is that Georg and Gustav have been in love for quite a long time. This is how it all started.

"You're moving to LA? Are you kidding me?" Georg yells when Bill and Tom tell the other half of their band about their decision. Bill nods. "Yeah. We think it's a good change and we'll be able to write songs without being recognized all the time," he says and Gustav nods. "I get it. But I'm not going to move to LA. I'm going to stay right here in Leipzig," he says and Georg nods. "I think I understand but I'm going to stay here too," he says. "We already thought that. We'll keep contact and make sure we see each other once in a while," Tom says and all the guys nod. "What does the management say?" Georg wants to know. "They were really supportive and even found us a place to live. We're flying out there tomorrow," Bill answers and the boys nod. Gustav has to admit he has to swallow a few times because it's a whole step for the band.

"I'm glad I didn't go with them," Georg says when he and Gustav are spread out on the couches in Gustav's house. It's been a few weeks since the twins moved to LA. "I totally agree with you. I'm perfectly fine here in Germany," he replies and both boys laugh. "German for ever," Georg mutters. "Hey, how about we go out tonight?" He adds and Gustav nods. "Yeah, sounds great!" They slowly roll of the couch and make their way to the bathroom to get ready to go out to the club. After a while, they both have had a few beers and they're feeling a bit more loose. "I'm going to dance," Georg exclaims and he makes his way towards the dance floor, winking at a few pretty girls. As soon as Gustav sees how Georg is flirting with some girls, he feels a 'pang' in his chest. When he notices what the feeling exactly is, he's startled by himself. It isn't possible he like a guy, right? His best friend even? It's just not possible. To get his mind off things, Georg also makes his way towards the dance floor, to pick up a girl and dance with her tonight.

"You seemed to have a good time, last night, didn't you?" Georg says grinning when Gustav wakes up as he walks into his bedroom. "Ugh. Why do you have to wake me up this early?" Gustav groans because yes, he's very hungover. Georg sits down on the edge of his bed. "Yes. And you didn't answer my question yet," he says with a huge grin. Gustav looks up at him and immediately he feels a weird, tingling in his stomach. He closes his eyes tightly. "If I'm very honest, my night could have been better," Gustav mutters, surprising Georg. "You seemed like you did..." He says softly and Gustav sighs. "Yeah, I know. What are we going to do today?" He says, looking up at his best friend. "I don't know. We could just lay on the couch and watch movies all day?" Georg says and Gustav nods. "That sounds excellent. You take care of food and drinks," he says, rolling over and closing his eyes. "No, no, no, you're not going back to sleep. No way," Georg says and he pulls the covers off Gustav. "Asshole," he groans but gets up nonetheless.

When the boys are watching movies, they just sit next to each other in total silence. Out of nowhere, Georg reaches over and he grabs Gustav's hand. "What are you doing?" Gustav asks silently and Georg looks at him. "I just felt like it," he whispers and Gustav decides just to drop it and he turns his head back to continue watching the movie.  
As the time passes by, the boys shuffle closer and closer to each other, until they're cuddled up on the couch, still watching movies. When the fourth movie has ended, they look at each other. "Georg, what are we doing?" Gustav asks. "Why do you always have to ask questions? It just feels right, so shut up and go with it," Georg mutters and Gustav nods. He has to admit, Georg's explanation is pretty accurate. He lays his head on Georg's chest and sighs happy when he feels how the other guy lets his hands slide through his blonde hair. 

For a few weeks, they just go on like this. Cuddling, slight touches but never further than that.  
"Hey, Georg, we're going out tonight, okay?" Gustav walks in on Georg's room. Over the few weeks, Georg stayed over at Gustav's more and more often and in the end he just decided to claim the guest's room as his own. Gustav just went with it, he doesn't mind living with Georg, who is his best friend and maybe even more. "Yeah, sure," Georg replies and once again, they start to get ready to go out clubbing.   
When they've arrived there, the boys make their way towards the bar and order their first drinks. After a while, Georg does the usual. "I'm going for a dance," he decides and hops off his bar stool to flirt with some girls. Once again, this causes Gustav to feel a 'pang' in his chest. This time, he decides he isn't going to get a girl to get his mind off Georg, this time he's going to get  _him._ With that in mind, Gustav makes his way towards the dance floor as well and he yanks the girl away that seems to be glued to Georg. "Dude, what are you doing?" Georg yells at him angrily. "Do you really think that after weeks of cuddling, I'm going to accept you flirting and dancing with a girl?" Gustav yells back and Georg blinks a few times. "Yeah," he sighs, "you're right." With that, the boys smash their lips together.

Another few weeks later, Georg and Gustav fly in to Los Angeles to meet up with Bill and Tom. "And guys, what have you been up to?" Tom asks when they've gathered around a table in the twins' new apartment. "Well..." Georg starts off and he looks at Gustav, who nods. "Basically we've been fucking around. Literally," Gustav says, which causes Bill to choke on his coke. "What did you just say?" Tom says, totally shocked. "We're in a relationship," Georg says. "Holy shit. I didn't expect that," Bill mutters but Tom grins. "I actually did. Congratulation, guys!" He says, making them smile. "We haven't told the management yet, but we will soon," Gustav says and he pulls Georg closer to kiss him. "I love you," Georg whispers softly against Gustav's lips, making him smile and the twins yell. "That's adorable!"


End file.
